This invention relates to an electronic clinical thermometer, and more particularly to a thermometer for measuring the basal temperature of women.
In an ordinary electronic clinical thermometer, the power switch is turned on before measuring the body temperature, and it is turned off after measuring and displaying the body temperature. When the power switch is turned off, the measurement disappears and cannot be recalled. Occasionally, when removing the thermometer after measuring a body temperature, the power switch may be turned off by mistake. In such a case, the measurement disappears and the body temperature must be measured again from the beginning. When measuring the basal temperature of women whose change in body temperature changes in important to note, it will be convenient if the present measurement can be compared with most previous measurement.